Vengeance
by SatanPie
Summary: "The day my parents died at the hands of a Stray Devil, I swore an oath that I would avenge them." / A possible one-shot, focuses around the backstory of an OC with no Sacred Gear. Ayato starts off as exorcist, a good on, in fact, a fantastic exorcist - so much so, that his achievements gained the attention of Michael. / NoLemons, NotOP/OC


Yo! SatanPie here with a possible one-shot about our OC getting reincarnated as an Angel, and working through the ranks to achieve ten wings. Of course, I cannot let our OC achieve even two sets in one chapter, so for this chapter, he will only have one set of angelic wings. Our OC is called Ayato (permission granted from blueprintLV), and is an experienced exorcist in the Catholic Church. He also has no Sacred Gear at all, and tends to use physical combat or pure angelic magic to fight.

However, there is indeed something special about our OC. He is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder, and later wields Collbrande, the strongest Holy Sword in existence.

On with the story!

* * *

Ayato Shizuka, an experienced exorcist in the Catholic Church, was a young fifteen-year-old boy with extensive knowledge on the Three Factions and surprisingly, the God of the Bible's death. He had been part of the Catholic Church for over three years, and was among the top exorcists for his pernicious achievements with slaying Stray Devils and enemies to the Church. He despised Stray Devils due to the fact they were ruthless and killed their masters for pure fun. Despicable.

Ayato was always equipped with his usual exorcist equipment, a gun that shot specialised light bullets, and a regenerating sword made out of pure light. He never went on missions without a portrait of his deceased parents, killed at the hands of a Stray Devil. This was the pure motivation for him to become an exorcist, so he could make sure that he could avenge his parents and kill that loathsome Devil.

This also gave him a slight hatred towards Devils as a whole, which was pretty ignorant since there were a few Devils who were very friendly. These were all lies to Ayato, how could any Devil be friendly? They are all descendants of one of the four original Maous, the Devil Kings that sparked The Great War between the Three Factions. The war was so pervasive that most, if not all of humanity was wiped out. The God of the Bible and the four Maous died in the process, there was also a great loss to the number of Fallen Angel Cadres and the Fallen Angels as a whole.

However, despite how experienced Ayato was, he was only a human. A mortal being with no supernatural powers at all, his speed and strength were limited, and his reaction time and defence were limited too. The biggest achievement he had ever earned was defeating an ultimate-class Devil with the help of two of his team mates, who were also trained exorcists with amazing achievements. If he couldn't react to something fast enough, or if he had let his guard down for even the slightest moment, any Devil could come up and swoop him from behind.

His long and exhausting training made him increase all of these factors and gave him a high tolerance to pain, though his stats were nothing compared to even the lowest of Devils. Ayato was currently on a self mission to destroy the Devil forces inside an abandoned church. It was surprising really, churches and holy objects gave Devils great pain. The effect must have been drained due to either holy artifacts being removed or the church being abandoned, and thus not having the full effect of a church like the Catholic Church.

Ayato was wearing a black cape with white trimmings, his light sword was currently on his back and his gun was in a holdster on the left side of his waist. His white hair was fluttering to the right as the wind blew gently across his body. It was cold, about zero degrees celsius, though the exorcists received training so that they could still perform their tasks in extensive or freezing temperatures.

As he got near the church, he readied his light sword and kicked the door open, praying to Michael and apologising for damaging holy property. He made one last prayer to the Angels as a whole for killing on holy grounds, and then rushed in to find that the room was in pitch darkness except for a couple of torches alligning themselves in a straight horizontal line along both sides of the walls. The holy crosses were flipped upside down, and all of the tools used for slaying Devils were removed.

 _'Tch..'_ thought Ayato as he examined the church to find any signs of recent Devils, a stenchful aroma was drifting around in the environment. It smelt of bodies and blood, which was not a strange smell to him since he had been tasked of killing several Stray Devils in the past. As he looked out into the distance, a menaceful voice spoke up, which also revealed the Devil's location to Ayato.

"AHAHAHA! What do we have here!? The Church only sent one weak human to kill me! How pitiful, they need to seriously stop underestimating me!"

Ayato chose to stay silent, he hated the attitude of Stray Devils more than the beings themselves. Most, if not all of them acted as if they were the strongest beings on the planet. He now took his sword off his back, pressed the main button and a blade made out of light was generated. He ran up to the Devil, dodging a stream of magical bullets in the process. He jumped up, using the Devil's limbs as a bounce pad. Flipping over the Devil and individually taking every single last one of its limbs off.

"I'M ANGRY NOW!" screamed the Devil in a loathsome voice, the Devil managed to pierce Ayato's chest which caused a deep scratch.

 _'Damn it.. Better get patched up at HQ.'_ thought Ayato as he put his spare hand on his chest, stopping the blood from leaking out.

"Forgive me Devil, I must take you out in the fastest way possible. You must repent for your actions." said Ayato in his emotionless voice, showing a slight bit of remorse. He put his light sword away and whipped out his gun. Firing several bullets to the head of the Devil, killing it instantly in the process. Normal bullets would have done some damage, but specialised light bullets are like death sentences to Stray Devils, especially in the head.

Ayato was now kneeling down, feeling very sorry for the Devil. He didn't like being tasked with killing Devils, in fact, the only Devil he wanted to legitimately harm was the Stray Devil that killed his parents. He reloaded his gun and put it in his holdster, after making sure that there was no Devil blood on him (surprisingly), he put his two hands together and prayed for his acceptance.

"Dear Father, I am sorry for killing on holy grounds. Please forgive me for my terrible sins. I beg for your acceptance. Amen." said the young exorcist, looking up at the sky, only to get interrupted by several grunts of pain.

"Huh? Who's there?" said Ayato as he readied his gun, getting into a combat stance.

"Such a young exorcist shouldn't be coming to a church full of several Devil forces.."

"Right. Unfortunately, that is my mission. Now, please show yourselves." asked Ayato after hearing the voice. A total number of twelve Stray Devils made themselves visible. None of them looked particularly powerful, but he could tell that the beast he had just putten to sleep was the leader.

They all began to surround him until they formed a perfect circle around Ayato, each Devil forming a low-powered magic circle. Only a couple of those were needed to possibly kill him. There was no way of requesting backup from this distance, and even if he got out alive, he would have plenty of injuries.

Ayato instantly switched to defensive, waiting for the Devils to charge their magic. As soon as they fired their magic in unison, Ayato jumped up and landed on the head of a Devil, pulling out his sword and killing it by severing its spinal cord. He shot a few others in the head with his gun, and ran up to the others, finishing them off in an identical manner to the second Devil he killed.

'Nine down. Three more to go.' thought Ayato as he jumped up again, running off to dodge the constant parade of magic aimed towards him. He cocked his gun back and reloaded, shooting a bullet at one Devil, but missing due to the Devil dodging it by a slight inch.

 _'Two more down, that leaves me with the final Devil.'_

Ayato decided to manually kill the next two, not noticing where the final Devil was until it hit him. The Stray Devil had managed to run up to the leader's body, grab a limb and stab Ayato right in the abdomen with it.

"UWAH!" cried Ayato in pain, sure, he had been trained to deal with pain, but this amount of pain was too much for him to cope up with. The final Devil kept sliding the limb in and out of Ayato's body, making sure to hit his vital organs, except for his lungs and heart. He wanted Ayato to endure as much suffering as possible for killing his team mates.

Ayato knelt down on one knee, with his eyes widened and his mouth open in shock. His body finally gave up on him after around thirty seconds of torture. Falling face down onto the floor, his body now stained with blood. Clinging on to life, Ayato managed to make one last prayer, though it wasn't finished completely.

"Father.. looks like I c-couldn't avenge m-my parents.. P-please.. my life depends on this sole purpose.. s-save m-" prayed Ayato, tears welling up in his eyes. Dripping onto the floor like rain drops. He lay there, completely dead. He had been fooled, the one thing that had never happened to him before.

While he was dead, he never noticed the bright flash that appeared in the room, the person emerging from the light was no other than the twelve-winged archangel Michael. He killed the Stray Devil and walked over to Ayato. Though he had no Sacred Gear inside him, Michael deemed Ayato a very important person. For a single exorcist to kill twelve Stray Devils on his own, that was considered a very impressive feat.

"In the name of the Lord.. I, Michael, command this young exorcist to become my Jack card, and work under me at all times. I hereby revive you, young exorcist-kun." said Michael, taking out a Jack card, which was the third strongest card the Angels had. In order of strength, the ace came first, the queen came next and the jack after that. Of course, the King is the most powerful though.

The card grew a luminous white aura around it, and started floating towards Ayato, hovering over his body. It descended into his body, healing up all of his wounds and finally being absorbed completely. It didn't heal his consciousness though, it wasn't intended to. Michael grabbed Ayato's body and teleported him to the sixth heaven, specifically in his own mansion. He laid Ayato onto a bed and dragged the duvet over him. Michael then opened the wardrobe and laid some clothes out at the end of Ayato's bed: a black suit, a red tie, a short-sleeved white shirt, some underwear, and a watch.  
Ayato now also had blonde hair, revealing the fact that he was an Angel.

* * *

After he woke up, he looked around to see that he was in a room filled with illuminating white light, more specifically he was in an expensive bed, and the environment around him looked extremely expensive.

The first thing that greeted him was a knock at the door, when Ayato told the person to come in, a girl with chestnut-brown hair came in. She was dressed in a french maid outfit, and revealed herself to be one of Michael's maids.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am, but I thought I died in battle?" said Ayato.

"You did, sir, though Michael-sama revived you as a Jack card. In other words, he brought you back from the dead." explained the maid, who then told Ayato that she was asked by Michael to serve him for an indefinite time, so there was no need for him to address her as 'ma'am'.

"Wait, so you mean Michael-dono, the great archangel, revived me, a worthless exorcist, as **HIS** Jack card?" asked Ayato, being surprised at the fact that the great archangel, Michael, the leader of Heaven would revive **HIM** as a Jack card.

"Sir, you are not worthless. In fact, Michael-sama revived you because you were one of the top exorcists, and you had amazing combat ability. Along with the fact that you defeated twelve mid-class Devils all by yourself." explained the maid.

"Wow. So, may I know your name please? You're very kind, and it would be a shame for me if I didn't give something in return." asked Ayato, who was now thanking the maid for explaining things.

"My name is Aki Hayashi, a French maid serving you and Michael-sama. However, there is no need for you to to reward me, sir." said Aki, now revealing her name.

"Nonsense, here, you can have this money. You can buy yourself a necklace or something." said Ayato, who pulled out his wallet and gave her 175,000 yen, which he earned from his last successful mission.

"A-arigato gozaimasu." said Aki as she bowed and gratefully took the money, putting it in her pocket for later use.

"Anyway, sir, Michael-sama wishes to see you as soon as you are dressed." continued the maid, as she regained her composure and pointed towards the clothes at the end of Ayato's bed.

Ayato then thanked her and told her that she could leave now, to which she bowed once more and exited the room, closing the door behind her.  
As soon as she left, he got up and removed his current clothes, putting on the clothes given to him by Michael.

He then left the room right after he put the duvet in the place that it was originally at. Ayato walked out of his room, only to find Aki waiting by the door, she told him that she was waiting for him so that she could take him to Michael. He thanked her once again, and they soon went off to find Michael.

* * *

Gonna wrap this chapter up now. Thank you all for reading my new story, this one was made so that I could get used to writing about characters who are NOT OP. All of my stories so far (even my most recent) contain characters with powers near or above Ophis, and frankly, I'm getting sick of it.

Shout out to 'blueprintLV', the OC in this story got its name from blueprintLV's stories, I did receive permission from him, and I think that you should check his stories out. All of his stories have incredibly backstories, plots and content.

Note: Currently, Ayato has ONLY one set of wings, equal to a low-class Devil in terms of strength.

Note #2: There will be relationships in this story, though the OC will probably not make any relationships. Also, no lemons will be made.

Please leave reviews! I love to get feedback from my stories, though I don't normally get that much feedback.  
Goodbye, have a good day!


End file.
